Fish to Bass
by The-Basses
Summary: Blair, Chuck and Henry one shot and maybe a new baby bass ? or fish


"Henry... Oh your up" Blair smiled looking down at a already dressed and wide awake Henry who she had walked into his room to wake up. "Good bless Dorota, though she woke you up a little too early..."

"Mommy, Dorota not wake me up.. I wake up all by myself " the 4 year old said proudly

"Did you.. Why did you wake up so early ?" she asked

"I heard shouting and couldn't sleep... so I woke up " he said quickly

"Shouting? What are you tal-" she stopped her self and remembered her and Chuck morning rituals 'was I that loud?' she asked her self

"DADDY" Henry cheered as he ran to his father and hugged him

"Good morning Henry, you're up early" he stated

"Loud noise woke him up Bass.." Blair said with a serious face

"Loud nois-" he stopped and smirked "Well now that you're up, How about my favorite boy comes to work with me today ?"

"Really?" The little boy questioned

"Really...You can help me with my meeting" he smiled

"Chuck..Henry is to young to be at a meeting" Blair objected

"The Board loves him, and he behaves super well and plus he's a …" Chuck stated but quickly got cut off by Blair

"Bass... Yeah, yeah , yeah.." Blair finished his sentence "Have a nice day with daddy Henry and make sure to behave and listen to everything daddy tells you.. Okay?"

"Okay mommy" he smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips

"Bye Chuck.. Have a good day at work" she smiled walking pass him "I'm so late" she scoffed

"Blairrrr.." he called while walking up to her and pulling her by her waist "no goodbye kiss for daddy?"he whispered in her ear seductively. Blair could feel his smirk on her ear as she turned around and gave him a quick passionate kiss before whispering back "wasn't this morning enough"

"Never..." he said as she kissed her again

"Okay.. that's enough I'm late" she smirked and quickly walked away

"Call me if anything...Okay Henry lets go" he smiled and grabbed Henry hand leading him to the elevator

"Good morning Mr. Bass , Mr. Henry" Chuck secretary said while giving Chuck the morning files "Mr. Bass These files came in this morning.. New project" she smiled "Oh the meeting starts in an hour so you have time to recheck these documents and change anything that you'd like to change"

"Thank you Lucy, now if you'll excuse me" he smiled while entering his office

"Daddy, why does that lady dress like that" he asked

"Like what Henry?" he laughed

"Like that.. she was showing everything" he scrunched his nose "Mommy says ladies don't dress that way"

"That's right Henry" he laughed

"Charles" Lily said walking into his office "Henry.."

"GRANDMA" he cheered

"Hows my favorite grandson" she asked

"Good, I'm daddy big helper today" he smiled

"Oh are you? Well I bet you'll be the best helper ever" she winked

"Uhuh" he smiled

"Charles the meeting is about to start... are you all set?" she asked

"yes, I was just reviewing the paper work Lucy gave me" he smiled

"Of course, Well I'll be in the hallway waiting"

"Okay.."

"Daddy? Mommy calling you..." Henry said handing Chuck his phone

"Hey Baby...You what?" he froze "Are you okay? I'll be there in 5 minutes"

_I'm fine... I got a little dizzy Bass, that's all.. I guess works been tough this week .., You keep working and I'll call if I need anything okay? _

"Okay" he sighed

_I'm sorry I called you before your meeting I just felt as If I had to tell you, I know how mad you get if I don't _

"Its okay baby, did you go to the doctors?"

_No the nurse here at Waldorf Designs checked me... She told me I should make an appointment to the doctors just in case but that everything looks fine...Well I'll let you go now_

"Okay, Bye I love you.. Make sure to call me if you feel sick or dizzy again.. Okay?" he spoke

_Okay daddy.. I love you too_

_**Click **_the call ended

"Daddy is mommy okay?" Henry asked concerned

"We're going to find out right now.. Come on" he said quickly getting up and opening the door "Lily" he shouted while walking up to her

"Charles.. whats wrong?" Lily asked

"Blair doesn't feel to well and I'm going to go check up on her...Can you lead the meeting while I'm gone?"

"Yes of course... Call me if anything"

_**10 minutes later **_

"Bass I told you to stay.. I'm fine" Blair said looking up at her husband and her son

"Come on, I'm taking you to the doctors" Chuck said quickly

"Chuck I'm fine I was a lit-"

"Blair its the 5 time you get dizzy, you can be sick or something.. Come on" he repeated "Where's Jenny?"

"In her office" Blair said quickly getting up retrieving her things

"Henry go to auntie Jenny office and stay with her until mommy and daddy come back okay?"

"Okay daddy" he said as he gave Blair a quick hug "feel better mommy"

"Thank you baby"

_**At the hospital **_

"Blair Waldorf- Bass" the doctor called

"That's us" Chuck said quickly getting up "Come one"

They entered the doctors office and quickly sat down

"Okay, Mrs. Bass you're here because you've been feeling dizzy is that right?" the doctor asked

"yes... I have" she replied

"When was your last period?" the doctor asked

"Last month?" Blair questioned herself

"Last sexual inter cores?"

"Ummm.. This morning" she replied getting fully embarrassed

"Well lets take some blood test" the doctor smiled

"Okay"

15 minutes later Blair walked back and sat next to Chuck "Bass..." she smiled

"Blairr? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, But you gave me another little fish that would soon into a Bass" she smirked

"noo.. you-your- You're pregnant?" he smiled

"Yeah..." she smiled "All thanks to you"

"I love you, you know that" he smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips " and our little fish too"


End file.
